hamtarofandomcom-20200222-history
Ham-Chat
Ham-Chat is used as a means of communication by some hamsters. It appears in the anime, Ham-Hams Unite, Ham-Ham Heartbreak, and more sparsely in Rainbow Rescue. Background Ham-Chat is not a complete language, but rather a pidgin to be used in tandem with modern language. Many words require physical actions to perform in order to communicate the word's full meaning. Note that many hamsters do not use Ham-Chat at all, and some use it much more. Also, some hamsters have words of their own that no one else uses. Some examples of this are Boss' "dabba dabba", Cappy's "cappy-cappy" and Penelope's "ookyoo!". It appears that Ham-Chat's use had dwindled in the series' timeline, as many hamsters stopped using its words altogether, or kept one word exclusively used by them. Ham-Chat dictionaries have been made to help hamsters learn new words in order to communicate with others. Words From the Anime *'Atata Achaa'-I can't believed it happened. Oh no, I have been bad. *'Badda-Badda'-Sound conveying the thumping of running feet. *'Bye-Q' - "Goodbye" *'Cappy-Cappy '- The running sound made by Cappy. *'Chick-ah-Chick-ah-Chick-ah '- The walking or running sound made by hamsters. *'Daba-Daba' (or Dobo-Dobo)-The walking or running sound made by Boss. The Japanese equivalent of this phrase is "Dabba-to!" *'Daplunk '- Sound made when Boss jumps down from something. *'Diggi-Duggi '- The sound made when the Ham-Hams dig a hole, scratch. *'Grooba! '- A expression that conveys a lot of effort, putting your all into something. *'Hablah! '- The word Auntie Viv uses to express frustration, like "Nuts!" or, "Darn!" *'Hamgoof '- Sound used to convey disappointment. *'Ham-ha! '- A greeting. Encompasses expressions like "good morning" or "hello." The hamsters' version of the Japanese expression "oha--!" *'Hamm-Hamm '- Sound used when eating; but also used when hamsters are being petted. *'Heke?'- Sound made when surprised or confused or when hamsters discover something. Similar to "huh?" *'Hif-Hif '- Sound used when sniffing. The Japanese equivalent of this word is "kunka-kunka". *'Krrmp-Krrmp '- Sound used to convey eating, like "munch-munch" or "crunch-crunch". The Japanese equivalent of this word is "mohi-mohi". *'Kushi-Kushi '- Sound made when hamsters are embarrassed or shy; or when they are cleaning/grooming themselves, or scratching their heads. *'Ookyoo!' (or Ookwee!) -The cute noise that Penelope makes. It's the only thing she can say. *'Oopaa! '- Enthusiastic sound used when hamsters see something they desire and take off after it. *'Oowah '- Sound used to convey sleepiness, like a yawn. The Japanese equivalent of this is "pero~n" *'Ouchichi '- An expression of pain, like "Ouch! It hurts!" *'Paka-Paka'-Sound used when a hamster takes a bite out of something. Crunchy sound. *'Schmubby-Wubby '-The sound made when the hamsters show their affection for one another. They rub together. The word used in the Japanese version, "suri-suri," came from a Japanese word "Houzuri." It expresses ones affection for another. ('Hou' means cheek, 'Zuri' means to rub) It means "cheek to cheek" in English. *'Shashaa! '- A combination of 'Kossori' - quietly; secretly; stealthily - and Kakureru - to hide. The meaning is "to hide." Of course, it is cute. *'Ticky-Ticky'-The walking/running sound made by hamsters. *'Wasa-Wasa '- Sound Ham-Hams make when walking. *'ZuZuZu '-The sound of sleeping, like ZZZZ. Ham-Chat from Hamtaro: Ham-Hams Unite! Word Meaning Action Bestest Fantastic Spins and jumps in joy Bizzaro Strange Question marks appear over Hamtaro's head Blahh Tired Falls down in exhaustion Blanko Forget Looks upward and moves head back and forth Blash-T Angry Screams and stomps foot Blissie Happy Dances Bluhoo Sad Bursts out crying Blushie Embarrassed Covers face in shame and blushes Bye-Q Good-bye Waves happily Chukchuk Give up Shakes head and sways Clapclap Encore Stomps foot in happiness and raises arms Cramcram Study Hold pencil and wears white headband Delichu Delicious Stuffs cheeks with food Digdig Dig Digs Dingbang Noisy Covers ears as lightening bolts appear over Hamtaro's head Dundeal Sell Beats on counter while wearing white headband Gasp-P Oh-no! Clasps face in shock Giftee Give Comes out of gift box Givehoo Ask for Extends hands outward Goodgo Good luck Winks and waves Gorush Hurry Runs in a panic Go-P Bathroom Turn around and shakes Grab-B Get Happily kicks outward Greatchu Great Crosses arms, raises them upward, and then thrusts them outward Grit-T Courage Flames appear in eyes, jumps up, sticks arm out to the side Hamchu Kind Dances in a peaceful manner Hamha Greeting Jumps up and waves Hammo Friend Lays on back and waves arms Hampact Promise Crosses hands over chest and moves head from side to side Hamsolo Lonely Scrunches nose and wipes tear from eye Hamspar Enemy Flames appear over head Hamtast Perfect Spins around and then thrusts out paw Hamteam Cooperate Puts hands together and then shakes them on each side of Hamtaro's body Herk-Q Poweful Beats chest Hiff Sniff Sniffs air Hotchu Hot Turns red, sweats, and scrunches down Huffpuff Carry Cheeks puff up Hulahula Lollygag Moves as if hula dancing Hushgo Reveal Rubs ear, causing water to come off Hushie Secret Holds up sign with "no" symbol Koochi-Q Pretty Widens eyes, slightly puffs out cheeks Krmpkrmp Eat Stuffs food in mouth, causing cheeks to puff up Lookie Look Eyes widen and looks around Lotsa Many Multiplies several times Meep-P Regret Eyes fill with moisture, turns around, and shakes Mega-Q Big Makes wide arc with arm Mingile Play Walks back and forth with hands extended and jumps up and down Nogo No can do Extends hands to side, shakes head Nokrmp-P Hungry Sits down and rubs stomach Nopibloo Don't fret Balls up hands and moves back and forth Nopookie Dislike Runs around frantically with a lightining bolt over Hamtaro's head Noworrie Relax Collapse backward with a swiggly line over Hamtaro's head No-P No Crosses hands over chest Oopsie Sorry Puts head down and sobs Ouchichi Ouch Waves arm frantically with a huge bump on Hamtaro's head Pakapaka Bite Turns around and bites something Panic-Q Scary Hair stands on end Perksie Listen Ears fold down Pooie Uncool Hands hang down Pookie Like Looks over sholder, hearts appear overhead Schooie Climb Climbs upward on four paws Scrit-T Scratch Turns around and scratches something See-tru Invisible Covers eyes and then turns clear Shashaa Hide Spins around and hides behind a stone wall Shockie Surprise Jumps up and screams in shock Smidgie Almost Raises hands then thrusts them out Smoochie Love Puts hand together, becomes surrounded by hearts Soak-Q Wet Rain falls on Hamtaro Sparklie Delight Jumps up and down in delight with arms raised Spiffie Stylish Sparkles surround Hamtaro as he stands with one hand on his hip Stickie Poke Turns around and pokes something with a stick Tack-Q Roll Turns around and rolls into something Ta-dah Show Extends arms out Teenie Small Scrunchs down Thank-Q Thank you Jumps up and down Tootru Really Nods head Tuggie Tug Turns around and pulls on something Twintoo Identical Two transparent Hamtaros appear Wait-Q Wait Hamtaro taps foot Whawha Frantic Runs back and forth spitting Wishie Beg Kneels and clasps hands together with widened eyes Wit-T Funny Sticks hands in mouth and then starts rubbing stomach and laughing Wondachu Wonderful Brings hands down then turns to the side and winks Yep-P Yes Puts hands on head Zuzuzu Sleep Puts head on hands and shuts eyes Ham-Chat from Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Heartbreak Most of these phrases are done by both Hamtaro and Bijou, and some require more than one hamster to perform. The list is incomplete. External link *Hamtaro: Ham-Hams Unite! Ham-Chat Language FAQ Category:Misc.